the_trinity_of_tiaavedfandomcom-20200215-history
Terms of Use and Copyright
The Berne Convention The Berne Convention is a set of laws generally recognized by a large portion of the world to protect the creative and intellectual rights to property created by artists, including drawn, concept, written, and other forms of creative expression. It has been in effect since 1886, and continues to be the guide in which most creators abide by for their creations. It deals with the protection of works and the rights of their authors. It provides creators such as authors, musicians, poets, painters etc. with the means to control how their works are used, by whom, and on what terms. Link to the Laws: The Berne Convention What That Means of Character Creation Essentially, as long as your character isn't a copy of someone else's, you are in the clear. The species is NOT open, so NO ONE is free to make an Spacel or any race from this wiki without explicit permission from the creator. Contact for more information on Telegram: @ReckiliousArts Any character created without permissions from the creator will have actions placed against them, if you see this please contact me either though telegram or tough my emails: ReckiliousArts@yahoo.com I will not take these things lightly. Official Seals and Symbols Official Seals and Symbols are not allowed by use of the general public and are for official marketing, stories, and merchandise of the creator, although there is a cannon version of the seals that are used for general public these two are different and minimal ways and should be looked at closely. All current seals and symbols will be listed below. Cannon Seal (General Public) Official Seal (Non-General Public) Profits from TT If you are an artist that is making at least $500 a month by doing either commissions or designs for the world and you would like to create a partnership with the creator, please contact @ReckiliousArts on Telegram or email ReckiliousArts@yahoo.com. All other uses of the world, be it for personal characters or commissions, are allowed. Characters will not be considered official canon unless discussion with the creator has been achieved. The world is fairly open, so it is possible to have quite a few canon characters running amok. Any work that has been made public by the creator (characters, world maps, etc.), are NOT allowed to be traced, copied, or used for personal profiles. Any work that has been made private on Patreon is NOT to be shared on any public platform, as it was made to be exclusive, paid content. Please respect the terms of use set by the creator for all content. Terms of Services for Spacels Player Owned Character Terms After obtained from me in anyway weather it be gifted to you, bought, traded to or any other means.You must follow these rules * Rules on re-selling/or giving away a Spacel: You may not resell/rehome or give away a spacel UNLESS You have told me upfront, gotten my permission, and talked with me about it and discussed everything with me, you must do all 3 beforehand (No if ands or buts around this, you must do this beforehand no matter what) Contact me: @ReckiliousArts if I have no given you permission to due so and you still due I have full rights to take actions against you, if you don't get permission and you still want to get rid of your spacel, I will take them in my custody and you will not get anything in returned unless I discussed otherwise with you. * You MAY NOT sell a spacel for more than it was bought for UNLESS it has more art to go along with it, you also must discuss the prices with me beforehand. IF you got a spacel for free or it was gifted to you, you may not sell with $$ unless 1. It has more art than it originally came with (art that i have done for the master list/sticker pack does NOT count towards this). 2. It now has a some sort of item(s) to it now ex. Fursuit, Plush, Body Pillow, etc. OR 3. You have got specific permission from me to do so. * You may NOT get NSFW/Porn Art or Suggestive art of your Spacel in no way shape or form, this goes against the rules of the species for they are meant to be a Semi-SFW species for Violence, gore, strong language, and MINIMAL-suggestiveness but full porn or sexual art is not allowed. * IF you go against any of the spacel species rules I have FULL right to revoke your character no matter how much art or money you have spent on it, you will be added to the species blacklist and put on a beware form. * Any and all changes to the character MUST abide by my rules as well as fit with in the lore, if you are unsure if it does again please contact me @ReckiliousArts! Terms on any and all hybrids While hybrids are allowed (Hybrids MUST still come from ReckiliousArts the creator and ARE still closed to the public) hybrids will ONLY be species within the lore/linked to this page, so hybrids of other species people have made are NOT ALLOWED, hybrids of normal animals species (dogs, cats, goats, etc.) are also NOT ALLOWED. '''If the species is not on the wiki and or linked to this wiki, they are not allowed. (Uragi Hybrids with spacels '''ARE NOT ALLOWED, Exaction Hybrids with spacels ARE NOT ALLOWED) Player Owned Characters (Making your own spacel is against the rules for they are a closed species) All player owned characters must follow the rules and lore and descriptions of the species to a T, if not I will confront you about it! As stated before I do not take these things lightly. If you have a player owned character, or are in my Spacel groups, or on my amino you are apart of the community and the community has rules! Community Rules * No Harrasment * DO NOT WHITE KNIGHT (I will take issues into my own hands, if you want to help please just message me about the issue and I will take care of it.) * Be kind to one another (I want to keep this community a loving place, we don't have place for people who attack others for no reason) * Keep me updated on your information on your characters! (just talk to me about them here and there I love hearing about the community's activities and if you have more art I would love to see it!) * Do not sell merchandise of Spacels, Characters with in the lore or other things link to this wiki with out my permission * DO NOT STEAL '''(if you have stolen things with in the community or have a history of doing so out of the community I will not allow you in the community and you characters will be revoked and given to me to keep) * Do not pander (Pandering others for free art, lying about giving payments on artwork or down right whining will be not allowed in the community, it's inconsiderate and rude to everyone in the community and you are hurting everyone) * '''DO NOT create a species based of spacels this is theft and I will take actions against it and I won't go easy on you * Harassing the creator (any sort of harassment, pandering or begging for: Free art, a spacel character that goes against the guidelines/lore, prices, or anything I the creator deem as such will be punishable by removal from the community and revoking of any of the characters that are tied to the lore you may have. * Follow all the rules of the species on this wiki and the lore, while uncannon images are allowed, going against the rules is not, NSFW/Porn images are not allowed * General Dishonesty, Harassment, or being plain horrible to the community Player-Owned General Rules While I love seeing more people being apart of the species and community I rather have people with passion towards the species join in, passion to read and stay informed, passion towards the lore, passion for the cannon characters and stories etc. These are just general rules for player-owned characters Canonizing A Character If you wish to have a character end up being cannon here are a few things you should follow * Any and all Teagh-Spacels (the semi-open species version of spacels) are already non-cannon and will NEVER be a cannon character or species with in the lore, this species was created for people who can't get into the larger stuff to enjoy! * The character MUST follow within the guidelines of the lore, species and world to be able to be eligible for being cannon * All information of the character must be placed down with in my character template and follow my information to be eligible for being a cannon character (If you ever need help with the template PLEASE contact me on Telegram) * The character can NEVER stray from the guidelines and lore of the species, if so it will be removed from the cannon or the cannon applications will be ignored as well. * The character MUST be placed on the wiki before it is FULLY seen as cannon until then the cannonship of the character is PENDING * Once the character is on the wiki as stated before it needs to always stay within the guidelines, rules, and lore of the wiki and the species as well as the rules of the species. * IF all is followed the character will be cannon and stay cannon (Cannon does not mean that they will be constant art made of the character, the only thing cannon means is that this character is able to be found within the lore and other cannon characters may be able to interact with them) Staying With-In The Lore Keeping with in the lore is pretty easy but the best way to do this is listed below * Keeping an eye on the wiki and lore that shows up on it, this is one of the absolute best ways to make sure you know all of the lore and stay with in it * Keep in contact with the creator and ask questions if you feel concerned about something you may wish to do with the character * Have a list of things at hand you for sure know are against the lore so you don't do these things Asking Permission to Make A Spacel The Creator/ReckiliousArts usually doesn't allow personal characters to be made by the person themselves BUT sometimes there are exceptions * You are a close friend, much like Bubblepop_Pictures being the creators best friend she has allowed her to make her own spacels from time to time and Bubblepop_Pictures has also bought spacels from the creator as well, but this isn't something that happens with everyone, and even Bubblepop_Pictures knows she needs to ask the creator first before doing so. * The creator feel as if you are respectful to the community and deserve the rights to make one yourself, BUT you still will need to ask first, if the answer is no, it's no. * Sometimes the creator will look up to an artist/friend and give them the right to do so, BUT again that usually is a one time thing as well as doesn't happen much Fan-Made Creations Any creation made by fans, including but not limited to: fan art, fanfiction, sculptures, or any other sort of creative medium are allowed provided permission has been granted by the creator first. If you do NOT have permission from T.T. to make anything Spacel or world related, do not make anything. Don't be afraid to share your creations with the rest of the group, either, we love seeing new characters and content from creative individuals! Other Wikis/Species/Artists You Should Check Out Uragi Species - PlayerOneArt Links: * The Phi'uja Trivium Wiki * PlayerOneArt FA * PrinceTaburyk Patreon * Uragi Underground Wares Excation Species - Benedict-Blitz Links: * The Kalem Project Wiki * Benedict-Blitz FA * KalemProject Patreon Category:Creative Copyright Category:Copyrights Category:Terms of Use